The Strange Case of the Alter-Ego
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: A superjekyllock (is that a thing? It's now a thing) fanfic. Sherlock call the Winchesters for a case involving a man who suffers from black-outs. DID, an alternate persona, right? Easy, except for the fact that his 'alternate persona' has jet black eyes and superhuman strength and speed. (Please review! :D If you haven't watched Jekyll, you should! Highly recommend!)


_'For this case'_ John Watson typed on his laptop. _'We needed special help. Considering we didn't know what monster we were dealing with at the time, we had to inquire the assistance of two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. You may remember the Winchester brothers from a few previous cases but to recap: Sam is tall, long hair, bit like Thor, and very American. Dean is the James Dean type with the 60's car and fancies classic rock. Also American. As i've previously stated in other entries, Dean and Sherlock do not get along. I honestly don't blame him in the slightest. Sam tolerates the enormity of the ego that is Sherlock Holmes, while Dean does not. However, for this case, and to Sherlocks dismay, we had to ask for their help. This case was an odd one. It was about a man. A regular man with a regular job and a regular family. Just a man. But Sherlock's brother (who does not wish to be named for security reasons) said that this man was dangerous. Why? We didn't know. But when Sherlock's brother gives us a case, we take it... No matter what Sherlock says. This man had a history of violent episodes, but the older Holmes brother stated that the man wasn't acting like himself lately. And that his eyes go jet black at times. And of course, we thought demon. Thus the Winchesters. We were not expecting the events that would conspire in the short days that this case took place. We did not expect any of this to happen.  
To the Winchesters: We are sorry. Myself, yes, even Sherlock, we are dreadfully sorry.  
To Mr. Jackman: We didn't know. We never would have gotten involved if we did.  
This is 'The Strange Case of the Alter-Ego.'  
By: John Watson.'_

"Dean'll be here in a day... Give or take." Sam stood in the flat of 221B Baker street, on their usual chairs were John Watson, who was pleased to see Sam again after all this time. And Sherlock Holmes, hands together and pressed up against his chin.

"No rush." Sherlock grumbled. "Didn't take the airplane with you?"

"No. No.. Dean has a thing with planes." The Winchester smiled, reminiscing over how ridiculous that must sound.  
"He's 'fraid of planes?" John asked, a little dumbfounded at the idea of the big-bad Winchester hunter being scared of airplanes.

"No planes are fine... He's afraid of flying." Sam chuckled along with John who joined into the laughter.

Sherlock remained neutral-faced and unamused."Should fill you in before your brother gets here. You can explain the case to him once he's actually here. I'd like to avoid him at all times."

"Sherlock. You'll have to forgive him sometime. I did." John told him.

Sherlock ignored that comment and continued "The man calls me Sherly. I'd like to avoid that and anything else he might say while in my presence."

"If you didn't want to talk to Dean then why'd you order us here?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed at the fact that he flew a long time for an unappreciating friend.

"Order is a kind word." John mumbled.

"I wanted you here. Dean was irrelevant." Sherlock answered.

"Dean was irrelevant? What if something were to happen to me? Would he be irrelevant then?" Sam replied harshly.

"No. That's why he's coming. Right? Extra protection." Sherlock sighed. "No matter how much i despise him. It's still irrelevant whether he actually shows up. We've got you. You're good enough... You don't call me Sherly."

"What is something were to happen to you and I wasn't there?" Sam stood from the clients' chair. "What if something happened to John?"

Sherlock flinched. He looked at Sam with a twitch in his eye. "Like i said... Extra protection."

* * *

"Tom Jackman. Abandoned at a train station by his mother when he was 6 months old." Sherlock explained, showing Sam photo's of the man in question.

"Could you imagine that? Being abandoned by your mother at that age." John mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

"Actually I can." Sam looked at the doctor. He looked back at the photo's and studied them.

"He lives in London with his wife and two children. Not too far from Baker Street I believe. According to Mycroft, Tom had, just 6 months ago, experienced black-outs. In those times he became another person. A murderous person." Sherlock told the Winchester.

"Dissociative Identity . Hear about it all the time in films and television. It's multiple persona's, right?" John looked at the consulting detective.

"Wait, multiple personality disorder? Is that actually real?" Sam asked the duo "Isn't there conspiracies that it's fake. Made-up. A load of bull. Just a trope to play with in TV. It doesn't actually exist, does it?"

"Oh, it exists Mr. Winchester." Sherlock smirked "But Tom Jackman doesn't have it."

"He doesn't?" John replied, leaning in closer to see the photo's better.

"No. Tom Jackman's eyes during those certain black-outs, they become black. The pupils look extremely dilated and they turn entirely black. Now, what does that remind you of?"

"Oh-no." Sam complained, knowing full-well why he was called to London.

"What?" John looked at Sam, then at Sherlock."What does it mean?"

"It means that Tom Jackman is possessed by a demon." Sherlock looked at a photo of Tom with his family. So happy. So peaceful. Hard to believe that this family-man is possessed by a monster.


End file.
